


Love Song

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allan makes sweet love to Tatsuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetnessAffliction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/gifts).



Tatsuya Yuuki was the most beautiful thing in existence, Allan thought as he looked at the young man lying on the bed next to him. The slender yet strong body, the strands of the brown hair falling over the youth's face, the green eyes looking back at him, and the hint of a smile on his lips. Allan had long since concluded he could never find a more perfect thing from the whole world; not even the most perfectly built gunpla could compare. 

This beautiful being was his to hold and caress, and he ran his fingertips down Tatsuya's chest, slowly, watching the younger man smile. He leaned closer for a soft kiss on his lover's lips before he advanced a little lower and placed a few kisses on the perfect neck that Tatsuya so readily offered to him. Allan loved nothing more than taking his time to fondle every bit of his loved one's body, the feeling of the warmth of Tatsuya's skin and the firmness of his muscles. 

There was perfection in the soft sound the younger man made when Allan teased him more, drawing tiny circles on his skin with his fingertips while moving his hand lower. Another kiss on the neck before he shifted downwards, stopping to place a kiss on Tatsuya's shoulder before continuing to his chest. His hand advanced even lower at the same time, tracing over the youth's waist and stopping on his hip, not quite touching where Tatsuya would have wanted him to get to just yet. Allan let his hand rest where it was while he continued the kiss the warm skin, feeling how Tatsuya's chest moved a little under his touch, and a quiet moan escaped the younger man's lips as Allan captured a nipple between his teeth and bit just lightly, causing Tatsuya to squirm under him. 

His slow approach was not something his lover preferred, unfortunately; a moment of teasing later, Allan felt fingers entangling into his hair and pulling his head up. He chuckled a little as he saw how Tatsuya stared at him with a demanding look on his face. He knew himself to give in too easily to his lover's demands, but he wanted to continue just a little longer, and he shifted to sit next to the youth and raised his free hand, reaching for Tatsuya's hand and placing a kiss on the back. The evaluating look was still there, questioning him, but Allan smirked and moved his other hand from his lover's hip to his thigh, tracing over his skin and ending up fondling the inner side of the thigh, causing Tatsuya to twitch a little. 

The caresses seemed to please his lover, and Allan moved closer for a soft kiss on Tatsuya's lips then another on his chest before he pulled away a little. Preparations were essential, and while Tatsuya tended to want to get to the act already, Allan was going to be the responsible one out of the two of them. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up a bottle of lube. Stopping to spread some of its contents on his hands allowed him to take a short pause to take another look at his precious lover, even if he found the green eyes narrowing a little as Tatsuya evaluated his actions. 

Allan leaned in for another kiss for a distraction, and impatient as his lover was, Tatsuya lay still and waited as Allan continued with his preparations. He placed his hand on Tatsuya's crotch, smirking as his lover pressed against his hand. A gentle, fleeting touch was all he was going to give his lover right now, though; preparing him was more important. He drew his fingers over the hard sex, teasing a little. Tatsuya closed his eyes and relaxed against the sheets, spreading his legs to let Allan continue. 

The sight of the youth sprawled over the sheet, waiting for his touch was so breathtaking. Allan wanted to wrap his arms around his lover and whisper to him how much he loved him, but there were priorities, and love confessions would have to wait. He moved to lie down next to Tatsuya to be able to look at the beautiful face closely while he moved his hand lower between Tatsuya's legs, carefully spreading the lubricant on him before pressing his fingers in. Tatsuya gasped under the touch and tensed for a moment, but he then relaxed again, looking at Allan with bright eyes that asked for more. 

Whatever his lover wanted, Allan was quite happy to comply. He moved his fingers cautiously to not hurt Tatsuya, not that his caution was of much use when Tatsuya's next move was to press against his touch, too eager to have more. Allan shook his head a little and placed his free hand on the younger man's chest, gently holding him down. He wanted to be thorough with the preparations, and some care was required. Another kiss calmed his lover enough, and Allan took the bottle of lubricant again to make sure he was using enough of it. 

Tatsuya squirmed under the touch with an anxious look in his eyes, wanting him to continue further. His breathing turned heavier and he reached to take a hold of Allan's hand, pulling it to his face and pressing it against his cheek. So precious and adorable; Allan couldn't keep himself from leaning in for another kiss. Tatsuya was quite quick to grab his hair again and pull him for a deeper kiss, his body tensing a little under Allan's caresses. Between the kisses Allan could hear a whisper quietly begging him to move on already. 

It was enough preparing, Allan decided, and he had to agree that by now he wasn't going to be able to hold himself back much longer. He wanted to hold Tatsuya, and he withdrew his fingers and moved away just a little to prepare himself before he shifted to lie on top of his lover. Tatsuya grabbed a pillow and stuck it under his lower back then spread his legs more to offer himself to his partner. 

A little more of careful positioning later, Allan pressed into his lover slowly, wanting to be careful. Again, he found Tatsuya too eager and impatient, and the youth pressed himself against him, making it clear what he wanted. Allan guessed slow lovemaking was out of the question, and he moved away for a little then thrust deeper into his lover, delighted at the sight of Tatsuya squirming under him. The expression on his face was so beautiful, with Tatsuya closing his eyes and his lips parted a little. Allan wished he could have stopped just to watch, but slowing down his thrusts now wouldn't do. It was what they both needed. 

He leaned down to place a kiss on Tatsuya's lips and got grabbed once again for a deep, passionate kiss as Tatsuya wrapped his arms around his shoulders. It forced him to move a little slower for a moment, but that was fine; being able to embrace his lover in the midst of the lovemaking made Allan so happy. A moment was all he was allowed though, as that hushed whisper begged him for more, to take away the heat. Allan smiled as he shifted his position enough to be able to press deeper into his lover again, to give him what he wanted. 

The warmth of Tatsuya's body was making Allan lose himself, but he took a deep breath and forced himself to keep calm. He stuck his hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around the younger man's erection. It made Tatsuya cry out softly and attempt to move against him, which their current position didn't allow too much. He squirmed a little instead, gazing at Allan with a desperate look in his eyes, so helpless and vulnerable that Allan found himself questioning how exactly to respond to such plea. What he wanted would've been to hold Tatsuya gently, but he knew that wasn't what he needed. Instead, he pressed into his lover harder, and Tatsuya looked at him, lost in pleasure. 

Another quick kiss was all he could afford, having to concentrate on breathing and keeping up the thrusts. Tatsuya's hand found his and entwined their fingers together, clinging to him for support, and Allan could not stop smiling. His lover's body felt so warm, and he did his best to keep his moves under control. Tatsuya responded to his movement as much as he could and pressed against his touch. Allan made sure to keep up the strokes at the same time as keeping up the thrusts. He watched younger man's face as he continued, his only thought being that his loved one was so adorable. 

It was, in the end, about as much as Tatsuya could take. The youth muttered Allan's name and whispered a few words that Allan couldn't really make anything out of, but those unclear words made him feel like he was the luckiest man alive. Tatsuya's body strained under him as he reached his limit, making a bit of a mess. He didn't mind; with Tatsuya's needs taken care of, Allan could just concentrate on holding him and finishing things for himself. It gave him a bit of time to watch his lover, and Tatsuya relaxed a little and just stared back at him with an affectionate look. 

Now that the heat Tatsuya had needed gone had been relieved, Allan knew this part was also something Tatsuya enjoyed; he could just lie there now and watch and feel as Allan took what he needed. He was going to do exactly that; with his lover's impatience gone, Allan slowed down a little to kiss him, to lose himself in that wonderful feeling of holding Tatsuya against himself. He couldn't really take much more himself, he had to admit, but just for a fleeting moment, he wished to completely own this most beautiful thing that existed in his world. 

A couple of more thrusts and another kiss stealing his breath, and Allan found himself unable to last any longer. He cried out something as he came, probably Tatsuya's name and something else embarrassing, perhaps that confession he had thought of earlier. It didn't really matter, and he was beyond caring as he slumped on top of his lover and lay there, exhausted. Tatsuya whispered something he couldn't hear next to his ear and petted his hair, and Allan felt so content. 

He raised his face after a while and found that the gaze in those green eyes questioned him for a moment, like asking if he was done yet. Allan took a deep breath and smiled, finding himself unable to ever stop admiring his lover's beauty. He moved away carefully and lay down next to Tatsuya, raising his hand to brush over the youth's hair. Tatsuya took his hand and kissed his fingertips, and Allan could only think how everything about his lover was perfect. 

The gentle smile on the beautiful face turned into a mischievous grin as Tatsuya let go of his hand. He sat up and reached to grab Allan by the shoulders, watching him with an almost predatory look in his eyes as he pushed his lover down on his back. Allan found himself held down as Tatsuya leaned in for a quick kiss then climbed on top of him. 

Tatsuya Yuuki was the most ferocious beast, Allan reminded himself as he smiled at the sight of Tatsuya raising his hands to his head and pulling his hair back. As much of a contrast as the two sides of his lover were, he wouldn't have had it any other way. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot what's that. But hey, on the bright side, Allan finally got to do it in bed, take his time (mostly!) and also got to top in the traditional BL sense!
> 
> Jet's Meijin Reward Porn for the scanlation of Chapter 9 of GBF:Amazing.


End file.
